This invention relates generally to an improved storing apparatus capable of storing various sized folded paper forms in an efficient and space-conserving structure so they can be readily fed to a printer or the like. The ready adjustability and adaptability to accommodate either front or rear load printers is another important feature.
The device is shown as a two-tiered structure in the drawings but could be three or more if so desired. The present two-tiered structure provides easy passage through the standard doorway when turned 90.degree. to its side.
As this invention may be embodied in several forms without departing from the spirit or central characteristics thereof, the present embodiment is, therefore, illustrative and not restrictive, since the scope of the invention is defined by the appended claims rather than the description proceeding them, and all changes that fall within the metes and bounds of the claims or that form their functional as well as conjointly cooperative equivalence are, therefore, intended to be embraced by these claims.